Donde las mariposas no mueren
by 39medalla
Summary: Cuando las cosas nos frenan siempre encontraremos una manera de salir adelante, a veces solo necesitaremos un empujón para seguir adelante. (La calificacion T es solo por si acaso).


_**Donde las mariposas no mueren.**_

 _ **Chloe sabe muy poco del amor.**_

No recuerda el calor del abrazo del abrazo de su padre (que suprimió en la memoria de su muerte, dejando que esa vieja herida se infecte y pudra desde adentro de ella).

 _ **Max sabe mucho sobre el amor.**_

Ella sabe que son los abrazos de una madre y sabe que son el lugar más seguro del mundo. Ella sabe que enamorarse, es como sembrar una semilla, sólo necesita ser cuidado correctamente y la atención adecuada antes de florecer con un cuidado más profundo.

 _ **Chloe sabe mucho de la vida.**_

Ella conoce las alegrías del placer, le gustaba sentir el tacto de la pie con otra piel. A ella no le gusta el sonido de la risa de los niños (los niños la asustan, por su fragilidad e inocencia y no podía soportar estar cerca de algo tan puro e inocente). Ella no quiere recordar los juegos que jugaba de niña, porque solo la dañaría más.

 _ **Max sabe muy poco de la vida.**_

Ella ha visto la vida a través del lente de su cámara. No se arrepiente de su nacimiento, no se arrepiente de haber nacido como es. Solo se arrepiente de haber perdido su infancia con _**Chloe**_ , y se arrepiente de muchas de las decisiones que a tomado. Quizás, cuando sea un poco mayor, cuando sea un poco más sabia, ella no se arrepentiría; pero el futuro es algo de lo que _**Max**_ sabe muy poco.

 _ **Chloe sabe mucho sobre la muerte.**_

Ella conoce la sensación de la sangre seca en sus manos (en algunas ocasiones suya). Conoce el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose. Ella conoce el olor, la sensación, el arte de la muerte. Ella sabe que se ha acercado varias veces, a la muerte, cientos, y tal vez miles de veces, y sin embargo siempre hay alguien que muere en su lugar.

Su padre y Rachel… muertos… porque ella los conocía.

 _ **Max sabe mucho sobre la muerte.**_

Ella ha visto una ciudad entera destruida; ha visto a personas siendo asesinadas, ella ha visto a un demonio haciendo arte… y no ha podido hacer nada más que a testiguar sus crimines.

 _ **Ellas saben muchas cosas. Y no saben nada.**_

 _ **Chloe**_ le habla a _**Max**_ acerca la vida, y ella le habla de los cambios que han vivido. _**Chloe**_ habla de la muerte y de la vida, y _**Max**_ se queda callada y ofreció un hombro para llorar cuando los recuerdos son demasiado feroces y brutales para _**Chloe**_.

 _ **Chloe**_ nunca hablo de la vida y la muerte, hasta que una noche _**Max**_ decidió abrir las heridas y las cicatrices, es en el hombro de _**Max**_ sobre el que _**Chloe**_ llora una noche. Es en la voz de _**Max**_ que se escucha, persuasión del dolor y la pena, es en el hombro de _**Max**_ en el que caen los oscuros recuerdos, y finalmente ayuda a curar las heridas.

Es una noche, tan parecida y tan diferente a la vez, que aprenden del _**verdadero amor**_.

 _ **Chloe**_ mira en el centro de su mente y corazón y se despide de su padre, se despide de Rachel, y de los recuerdos a los que se aferró desesperadamente durante tanto tiempo. _**Max**_ toma su mano, entrelazan sus dedos, y permanecen en silencio.

 _ **Max**_ se mueve y sostiene la mano de _**Chloe**_ con más fuerza, y con su mano libre, ahueca una de mejillas de _**Chloe**_. _**Chloe**_ , al principio, se incomoda con el contacto, pero luego se relaja.

Y luego se _**besan**_.

Los labios de _**Chloe**_ no reaccionan y son flojos al principio; las emociones de _**Max**_ se acoplan y se aprietan bajo su corazón y teme que ella haya cometido un error muy grave, y luego se separan con tímidos y cuidadosos movimientos. _**Chloe**_ se retira y se queda sin aliento.

Están en silencio.

Y luego _**Chloe**_ mira a _**Max**_ y la besa de nuevo, con un beso más firme. _**Max**_ se incomoda un poco, pero se relaja.

Es la primera vez que _**Chloe**_ se despide de su pasado y saluda al futuro.

Cuando se separan, comparten una mirada, comparten una risa y se ponen de pie. Sus manos están juntas de nuevo, sin aliento, inseguras y con miedo. Es la primera vez que confían sin lugar a dudas, en alguien más.

Se deslizan en la seguridad y la presencia reconfortante de la naturaleza y la abrazan.

Es la primera vez que _**Max**_ ha escuchado el alegre zumbido de _**Chloe**_ que la golpea como ollas y sartenes contra su cabeza. _**Chloe**_ puede sentir a _**Max**_ mirando, mirando su mente, mirando su alma, mirando su corazón.

Y las palabras del se repiten.

 _ **Max**_ : Contigo, puede que no sea tan malo.

Es la primera vez que hay una paz interior entre ellos, es la primera vez que sus almas se sienten completas.

Los besos de _**Max**_ son deliciosamente castos, como pequeños sorbos de vino, como pasos sin prisas bajo la lluvia de verano, o el latido del corazón de un bebé.

Es la primera vez que _**Chloe**_ deja caer una la barrera fría entre ella y el mundo.

Hay una sinfonía alrededor de ellas, ruidos que se elevan y caen, como si el viento fuera un director de orquesta.

Es la primera vez que _**Max**_ siente la mano de otra persona despojándola suavemente de su ropa.

 _ **Max**_ : Debería avergonzarme…

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que _**Chloe**_ deja que otra persona toque su corazón.

 _ **Max**_ : Pero mientras sea contigo…

Es la primera vez que _**Chloe**_ ha visto la desnudes _**Max**_ , su blanca piel, adornada con pecas, teñida de un blanco sobrenatural de la luz de la luna. Aprecia su desnudes, su pechos cremosos, adornados con un pequeño pezón rosa, los cuales tiemblan cuando _**Chloe**_ los libera de su sujetador, antes de enjaularlos entre sus dedos.

 _ **Max**_ : Se siente como si me pudiera perder.

Es la primera vez que _**Max**_ a visto la desnudes de _**Chloe**_ ; su piel blanca contrasta, con el tatuaje y las perforaciones en su cuerpo, _**Max**_ se pierde tocando vagamente sus caderas, posando sus manos aquí y allá.

 _ **Chloe**_ : No... digas cosas como esas.

Es la primera vez que _**Max**_ toca las marcas que _**Chloe**_ tiene. Con cariño recorre todas y cada uno de sus cicatrices, y cierra los ojos cuando las lágrimas caen de ellos.

 _ **Chloe**_ : Me haces sentir como si pudiera perderte…

Es la primera vez que _**Chloe**_ se deja tocar de esta manera. Ni siquiera Rachel la toco así. Los dedos de _**Max**_ alivian el dolor, por más temporal que sea el alivio.

 _ **Chloe**_ : Yo...

Es la primera vez que _**Max**_ siente la piel desnuda contra la piel desnuda al acercarse para otro beso.

 _ **Chloe**_ : No quiero perderte de nuevo.

Es la segunda vez que _**Chloe**_ se mira en los ojos de alguien y no ve más que aceptación.

 _ **Max**_ : No te preocupes.

Es la primera vez que no requieren palabras.

 _ **Max**_ : No te voy a dejar.

Es la primera vez que se mueven en un baile, tan diferente al baile de la muerte que han conocido durante tanto tiempo.

Hay un abrazo. El Viento convoca a un crescendo, y la Naturaleza trabaja las estrellas para que brillen más y más hasta que sean más brillantes, hasta que haya un millón y una luz centelleando a su alrededor.

Es la primera vez que _**Max**_ tira su cabeza asía atrás en un salvaje jadeo, jadeando para respirar.

Dicen mil palabras.

Que son mil confesiones.

Es la primera vez que _**Chloe**_ cierra los ojos y ruega y reza por algo que no se puede describir.

Mil pesadillas.

Que son mil recuerdos.

 _ **Es la primera vez...**_

Mil oportunidades.

Que son mil comienzos.

 _ **Es la primera vez...**_

Mil preguntas.

Que son mil respuestas.

 _ **Es la primera vez que dejan de existir.**_

El viento toca un acorde final.

Cuando la sinfonía ha terminado.

Saben muchas cosas. Y saben muy poco sobre muchas cosas.

Tal vez saben mucho de nada.

 _ **Pero eso es suficiente.**_

 _ **La Fin.**_


End file.
